Letty and Dom: And so the adventure begins
by CarlaandPeter4lyf
Summary: Set just after Fast 7, How will the gang pull off their biggest job yet without Brian and Mia.
1. Chapter 1

**Letty and Dom: And so the adventure begins**

Letty: Michelle Rodriguez

Dom: Vin Diesel

Chapter 1

It's 8:00 am the day after Letty remembered everything again and Dom and Letty are just waking up.

"Morning Wife" Dom said, looking at Letty

"Morning Husband, wow that feels weird." Letty smiled

They lock lips

"What do you fancy for breakfast?" Dom asked

"Anything you fancy, we have a big day ahead"

"Big day? We have a big week ahead! Starting with a decent breakfast"

"Well, you best get making it then" Letty joked

Dom smiles

"Letty, breakfast is ready" Dom shouts

"Coming" Letty shouts

They both sit down to eat

Dom stares into Letty's eyes

"What?" Letty asks

"Nothing, you're just beautiful" Dom says smiling

"And your nuts"

Letty leans in and they kiss

"We should go" says Dom

"Then lets"

Dom and Letty get into separate cars and head to Toretto's Garage to meet up with the rest of the gang for their next job.

Once at the garage the gang greet by hugging each other.

"Right our next job is the biggest and best yet. As there is no Hobbs, this is the plan, Tej you go first, Roman and Ramsey you follow closely behind and we'll follow closely behind you. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves so Tej you take the tank.

"Seriously?" Tej laughs

Dom just looks at him

Roman and Ramsey take the red car, Letty, me and you will take the blue and white one" says Dom

"Are you all with me?" Dom asked

"Bring it on" demands Letty

"You sure you're up for this Letty?" asks Dom

"Born ready" replies Letty

Dom smiles

"That's my girl"

Letty smiles

"Before we leave in our dedicated vehicles we need to sort out weapons and other equipment we need" Demands Dom

They all head over to the weapons table to begin choosing.

"Tej you take the torpedo, Roman and Ramsey take the machine guns and a harness and me and Letty will take the grenades, harness and rifles." Shouts Dom

"Seriously, Roman with a machine gun you must be joking" jokes Tej

"Try not to have an accident and misuse the torpedo" replies Roman

They all laugh

"Come on you two play nice" Says Dom

"Tell him" replies Roman

"I'm telling you both"

"Right so here's the plan, Tej you go with Roman and Ramsey close behind and me and Letty will follow shortly after, don't go to close to each other but also make sure you are not seen from behind the tank, once Tej and you two are in position, speak to us through the intercom and me and Letty will close in behind you. Once we're all in position we'll lock cars and push the tank towards the cars following the truck to crush and off road as many as possible, if not them all, then we'll separate and go around the tank and aim for any leftover cars and get Letty and Ramsey to the truck so we can get the chip we need to access Tim Roswell. Once Letty and Ramsey are on the truck and make their way in we'll keep watch for any potential threats. Remember guys if we pull this off and find Tim we'll get a cash sum of 10 million each. Understood"

They all agree and head to their vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tej and the gang load up the torpedo into the back of Tej's tank. Dom, Letty, Roman and Ramsey push it into the tank while Tej pulls and makes sure it's securely in from the front.

"It's in guys thank you" Shouts Tej

Tej then straps himself in ready to go, the rest of the gang grab their belongings and pack up their cars ready to leave.

Over the intercom Dom says

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah" reply all

"Tej lead the way" instructs Dom

"On it boss"

Tej heads off, followed closely by Roman and Ramsey who are then followed by Dom and Letty.

"Let's do this baby" Shouts Letty

They all start heading off to the highway, which is located east of Mecca.

Once they're all there and in position they begin their quest.

"Lock them up guys" Shouts Dom

Letty and Dom's car locks onto Roman and Ramsey's and theirs locks onto Tej's tank. They then begin to pick up speed and push the tank faster up the road to reach the threatening cars.

They begin to smash them up and guide them off road.

"One down about 9 to go, we can do this guys" Yells Tej

They continue for a while and knock another 3 cars off road.

"Right let's go round the tank guys" Says Dom

"Bring it on scum" Shouts Roman

They all laugh

Roman and Ramsey go to the left of the tank and Letty and Dom to the right.

Letty gets her rifle ready to shoot the driver of one of the cars to send them off road.

Letty and Dom approach their target and Letty shoots the driver.

"Yes, another one down, great work Dom"

"No you did all the work, nice shot"

"Thank you, next victim is approaching fast" Says Letty

"We're on it" shouts Roman

Ramsey gets her machine gun ready to shoot the oncoming car.

"Roman go left a bit, he's too far over" Yells Ramsey

Roman moves over. Ramsey shoots

"Spot on, another man down"

"Good work team, now lets ram the rest" Shouts Dom

Roman and Dom speed up to drive all the other cars off road. They succeed.

"Right Letty, Ramsey, get ready were going to pull up to the truck then it's down to you two to bring down the men inside and get the chip we need to track down Tim Roswell" Says Dom

Letty and Ramsey get their grenades and harnesses at the ready and start to climb out of the car.

Dom and Roman pull up to the truck with just enough room for Letty and Ramsey to jump onto it.

"Come on girls you can do it, you've got this" shouts Dom

Letty and Ramsey successfully make it onto the truck and now throw a grenade at the door and it opens allowing them entry.

"Let's do this Ramsey" yells Letty

"Lets" replies Ramsey

Now both inside they come face to face with 3 men. They begin to fight them. Letty knocks one man unconscious while Ramsey struggles with another.

"You okay Ramsey?" asks Letty

"This one's tough I need a hand"

"I'm coming"

Letty smacks the man in the back and he falls to the ground where Ramsey then stands on him to choke him.

"Ramsey, careful he could get up"

The other man appears from the front of the truck

"It's okay I've got him, go on I'll be okay" says Ramsey

"You sure?" asks Letty

"Yes go!"

"Okay"

Letty heads towards the other man and has a struggle before knocking him unconscious and making it to the driver where she plants a grenade in the front of the truck.

"RAMSEY DUCK!" shouts Letty

They both duck and the front of the truck explodes with the driver flying out of the window. Letty then gets up and goes back to get the chip.

"We need to get out now before the whole thing blows" demands Letty

Letty heads back to the back of the truck and grabs Ramsey's hand and they both run to the open door and Dom arrives, Letty jumps onto the car, just before Roman arrives to collect Ramsey. Once they get back into their cars. Both Dom and Roman break hard to turn around and as they head off the truck explodes.

"Got it, we can track him down now" smiles Letty

"That's my girl"

They kiss.

They meet up with Tej and they all head back to the depot to start tracking down Tim.

Back at the depot, Letty hands the chip over to Tej and he starts to track Tim down.

"Let's find him" says Tej

After a short while Tej traces someone believed to be Mr Roswell.

"That's him guys" says Tej

"Let's go pay him a visit Tej" demands Dom

Both Dom and Tej head towards the tank. Letty, Roman and Ramsey stay at the depot keeping an eye on Tim.

"Be careful" says a worried Letty

"We will I promise, we'll be back soon"

Letty and Dom kiss

Once strapped in Tej and Dom head off in the tank.

A short while later outside a bank Tej and Dom arrive armed with a torpedo. They sit a while to make sure Tim is still there.

"Letty is he still inside?" asks Dom

"Yeah, he sure is"

"Right set up the torpedo Tej, we're going to blow his brains out."

Tej sets up the torpedo.

"FIRE" yells Dom

Tej fires the torpedo and blows the bank to pieces, successfully killing Mr Roswell.

"Job done" says Dom

"Now let's get the money he owes." demands Tej

Dom smiles and they head inside to get the money.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its two weeks after the big job and Dom and Letty are relaxing at home in California in their new house. Tej has brought himself a new $25000 car, Roman has brought a new house and Ramsey has put all her money away.

Letty is just waking up

"Morning gorgeous" says Dom cuddling her

"Morning handsome" replies Letty

They look into in each other's eyes

"What shall we do today? There's a new film out, we could pick up a copy and snuggle up"

"Yeah it sounds great" Letty said

After getting home later on they put the film on and ordered a takeaway before having a chat.

"You know I have always said I don't have friends, I have family… Well, growing up my family was great, they got me to follow my dreams…"

You dreamed of this life?" Letty said jokingly

"You know what I mean, they made me realise you can have anything you want in life, work for it and you'll achieve it. There is no reason why you can't make millions of dollars if you want to, well you know, apart from, the law" they both laughed.

"All I've wanted was to have my own family, to have that closeness and the security that I grew up with. If my dad could see Mia now, he'd be so proud, settled down with a couple of kids. Providing a good, honest, upbringing to them both"

"You want a baby?" Letty asked

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do"

"No time like the present then Miss Ortiz"

They headed to the bedroom.

They lay in bed, in each others arms

"Do you feel pregnant?" Dom asked, jokingly

"What does it feel like to 'feel pregnant'?" asked Letty

Letty looks up at Dom before opening up

"You know when I lost my memory, I hated it, I hated not feeling like I 'belonged' anywhere, like no one really knew me. I mean, I didn't even know me. I wanted someone to look after me, to protect me and tell me everything was going to be okay but I never had that, I didn't think I would have that again, I thought that this was the rest of my life and I hated it and just wanted it to be over. I just wanted to have what other people had. What I have now. I knew I had had it in the past but I couldn't remember it and it was killing me inside."

Letty looked up at Dom and he wiped his eye"

"Don't cry" Letty said, snuggling into him

"Crying? Who's crying?" Dom said

"I never knew how you felt, you never talk about it"

"Well, you know… it hurts and I don't want to hurt you with it. Not knowing who you were for so long. I always fancied you though"

"Naturally" Dom joked

"Make me a coffee" Letty says

Dom heads to the kitchen and Letty heads to the living room.

"I got a message from Hobbs today" Shouts Dom


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What did Hobbs' message say?" Asked Letty

"He wants to talk. Got a little mission for me" Replied Dom

"What kind of mission?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say, don't worry" Dom reassured her

"I just don't want you to get into anything dangerous. Not now…" Letty said.

"I'm meeting him tonight at the warehouse" Dom said before ending the conversation

A few hours past

"I'm off to meet Hobbs, I'll be back in about an hour and we'll get a takeout how's that sound? Asked Dom

"As long as we can snuggle up with a film after then, yes"

"Deal"

They kiss and Dom leaves

A short while later Dom gets to the warehouse.

"Hobbs what you got for me?"

"Well this son of a bitch has stolen the most important chip out there that we need back, so I suggest we hunt him down and kiss his ass"

"What do we know?" Dom asked

"well, he's called Steve Taylor, he works for MI5 and he's as corrupt as they come, the chip is enough to destroy the best part of New York"

"let's go then" Dom said, eagerly

"Hold on we don't know where he is yet"

"I have an idea" Dom said

"Let's go then captain, I'll follow behind"

They talk over the intercom

"So why do you want this chip Hobbs?"

Like I said, it could destroy New York if it fell into the wrong hands"

"So you want to save the world? Dom commented

"Don't we all" Hobbs asked.

A few miles down the road

"I've just seen him enter the headquarters so split up and you go round the back and I'll go the front way so he has no escape" Hobbs said

"I'm on it"

"We're going to need something to take him down, he might not be acting alone" Hobbs said

"I'll take one of the guns"

They both enter as quickly and quietly as they can, hoping to catch him with the chip.

Hobbs sees Dom from a distance and signals to him to approach the guy from behind while he distracts him from the front

"Hello Steve, I think you have something that belongs to us" Hobbs said

"I have no such thing"

"Do you think we're stupid, it's in your hand and we want it back right now, or god help me"

Dom sneaks up behind but Steve turns around and hits him with a truncheon

Dom falls to the ground

"Right you asked for this" shouts Hobbs

"Dom, you okay?"

"I'm fine just get the chip"

Steve makes a run for it and Dom shoots him in the leg. He falls to the ground and drops the chip. Hobbs walks over and picks up the chip. He looks at Steve on the ground.

"It would have been easier if you'd just handed it over"

"You won't get away with this. I want that chip back" Steve said

"No can do I'm afraid. See there's two types of people in this world. Those that want to save the world and those that want to destroy it. You are the latter" Hobbs said

"and you're what? Superman?" Steve joked, while clearly in pain

"If you like. Dom, let's go!"

They walk away with the chip.

Later on back at home

"Hello gorgeous" shouts Dom

Letty smiles

"What do you fancy for dinner then?" asks Letty

"I thought we were having a take out?"

"We are, I meant what food do you fancy"

"Ermm how about Chinese?"

"Yeah okay, will you ring them please Dom"

"Of course baby"

After their meal, they get ready to snuggle to watch a film

"What film do you fancy? Asks Dom

"How about a nice action film?"

"Yes why not, how about Mission Impossible?"

"Yes that sounds good"

They snuggle up and start to watch the film

A while later once the film has finished, Dom heads to bed and Letty locks up and cleans up the kitchen.

"You coming baby" Shouts Dom

"Yeah, just going to the bathroom"

While in the bathroom Letty makes a discovery…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's 7:30am the next morning and Letty is lying awake.

Dom wakes up.

"Morning gorgeous"

"Morning"

"You okay baby?" asks Dom

"Yeah just thinking"

"About what?"

"Just stuff, that's all, I'm fine honestly"

"Okay baby"

Dom gets up to start breakfast

"Love you Letty"

"Love you too baby"

Letty gets up and goes to help Dom

"You sure you're okay Letty?"

"I'm fine, Dom can we talk?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wondered that's all"

Letty walks off and heads to the living area, Dom looks concerned.

Dom sits down next to Letty and puts his arm around her.

"Baby, what is it?" Asks Dom

"Nothing I'm just happy that's all and feel really lucky to have you in my life after everything that's happened"

Dom smiles and kisses Letty

"We'll be okay, we're strong, you never turn your back on family remember?"

Letty Smiles

"Do you fancy going for a drive?" asks Dom

"Where too?"

"Anywhere, we could just drive and find a little café somewhere and grab some lunch then chill out on a beach for a bit, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll go and get ready"

Dom heads to the car while Letty gets ready.

A short while later Letty gets into the car

"I love you"

"I love you too Mrs Toretto"

Letty giggles

They head off for a drive.

A short while later, in Brooklyn, Dom and Letty head into a little café, before heading down to the beach.

They head into the sea hand in hand.

A few hours later they stroll back to the car and travel home.

"What a lovely day, thank you Dom"

"You're welcome baby, love you"

"Love you too"

Back at home Dom and Letty cuddle up on the sofa.

"Dom, I have something to tell you?"

"What is it ?"

"We're going to have a baby"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious, I'm about 8-9 weeks, will need to go to the doctor to get a confirmation though, I took a test last night but was too scared to say, I'm sorry"

"Baby its fine, I'm so happy right now, we'll get you to the doctors tomorrow and get a confirmation"

"So you're okay with this, it's what you want?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better, I love you both so much"

"We love you too"

They hug and kiss before cuddling into each other and watch telly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Next Morning

"Letty hurry up we have a doctor's appointment in 10 minutes" Yells Dom

"Coming"

Letty appears from the bedroom stroking her tummy smiling

"Let's go" Letty says

Dom smiles and they leave for the doctors

A short while later after arriving home from the doctors Dom and Letty sit down on the sofa looking at their baby scan.

"I'm so happy" Smiles Dom

"Me too, she's going to be beautiful"

"She? It might be a he" says Dom

"I think it's a girl though"

"Me too"

They both sit for a while looking at the scan

Dom receives a call a short time later.

It's from Hobbs

"Letty we have a big job to do, Hobbs is rallying up the team, are you up for it?"

"Of course I am, I still can"

"as long as you're sure, it's a big one"

"It's fine I'll be okay, I can always take it easy and let you guys do most of the work"

Dom smiles

"Do you want to tell them about the baby?" Asks Dom

"I think we should wait a few weeks until I'm past the 12 week mark."

"Yeah, I agree" Dom said

They leave and head for the Warehouse.

Dom rallies the team round the table and explains the plan .

"Right this is a big job for us and needs to be done to perfection, this guy Colin Longbottom (Roman giggles) is an entrepreneur from Dublin who is a hard man to track down but with our team we should be able to and when we do we nail him for every penny he's got, he put Mia in hospital so he will pay and take her place."

Dom takes a minute, Letty hugs him.

"Sorry, right our first aim is to track down James (his son) and quiz him on Colin's whereabouts, Ramsey can you track him down please?"

"On it boss" Replies Ramsey

Ramsey scans the computer looking for James.

"James Longbottom goes by the nickname JJ and he is at the Chrysler building located twenty minutes away."

"Thank you Ramsey, right, Tej and Ramsey go and get what information you can from him and report back to base"

"No problem boss" Shouts Tej

Ramsey and Tej head off while Dom, Letty, Roman and Hobbs hang about waiting for their return.

An hour later Ramsey and Tej return.

"What you got?" Asks Dom

"He hasn't spoken to his dad in years so has no clue of his whereabouts but he does know a Joan Dickins who is connected to his dad and believed to live here in New York." Explains Tej

"Thanks guys, right Ramsey can you track down Joan please"

"No problem"

"Joan Dickins now known as Joan King is in Dublin, she recently moved there for work."

"Thanks Ramsey, looks like we're going to Dublin team."

They all head off towards their cars and head for the airport.

Eight hours later the team arrive in Dublin, Ireland.

"Right team we'll touch base in our factory in a quiet street called Queens Lane, see you all there" Dom shouts

Half an hour later and they all arrive at the factory.

"Right Ramsey, you can track down the exact whereabouts of Joan please?"

"Yes, she is about ten minutes away from here in a secret undercover base for some computing company."

"Okay thank you Ramsey, Me and Letty will head there now and get any information we can from her."

A couple of hours later Dom and Letty return.

"Right team, We have a location for Colin, He is at the computer building about half an hour from here so we are going to close in on him and get what we can from him on why he hurt Mia and get every penny we can from him, so Tej you take the Ferrari with Ramsey, Roman you take the lambo, Hobbs you take the 4x4 and me and Letty will take the Porsche"

"Why the flash cars Dom, won't we be obvious?" asks Roman

"No Roman we won't, he will just think that we work for him or have connections to him so don't worry Roman we'll be fine in these cars."

"Fair enough, let's do this" shouts Roman

They all get into their cars and head to the computer building.

"Roman, Tej and Ramsey, you three take it slowly inside the left entrance of the building, while Hobbs you take the back entrance and me and Letty will take the front entrance, in case he fancies making an escape."

Tej, Ramsey and Roman head in slowly and quietly, guns in hand. They see Colin's body guard pacing the floor all around and call on Dom to warn him.

"Dom, we have a problem"

"What is it, Roman"

"He has a body guard who is pacing the floor, none of us are safe"

"Don't panic Roman just be careful, I'll handle it"

Dom and Letty slowly approach the building, Dom tells Letty to stay near the entrance to stay safe while he enters with a gun to take out the body guard, but just as he is about to Hobbs shoots him down.

"Nice one Hobbs" Says Dom

"You go round that way and I'll take him from behind and we'll nail that son of a bitch" Says Hobbs

Hobbs quietly sneaks up behind Colin pointing a gun at his head. Dom approaches him from the front. Colin looks up from his desk in panic and tries to run out the back way.

"Think again scum" Yells Hobbs

"I just want to know why you hurt my sister and take every penny you have as I think my sister deserves it.

"I, I, I, didn't mean for her to get hurt, I was trying to get the other girl with her but she got in the way" Colin says nervously

"You mean my wife?" Dom says angrily

"No, the other woman, the big haired one"

"Ramsey?

"That's her, she owns gods eye and I need it and her to track down a very good friend of mine so I can kick his ass."

"Well think again idiot, you are not getting your hands on either her or gods eye, so here's plan b, I kick your ass for putting my sister in hospital and trying to hurt my family and take everything you have."

Dom closes in on him while Hobbs holds him down and they both kick his ass and break both his legs, Tej, Roman and Ramsey break into the safe and take all the money and run back to their cars and drive back to base. Dom and Hobbs leave Colin lying in a pool of blood and also head back to their cars and back to base.

An hour later back at base.

"Well done team, he got what he deserved and we got what Mia is owed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few months past. Letty and Dom have just come back from their 12 week scan. Later that day Dom gathers the team at his place for a party to celebrate and tell them the news.

"Right everyone we have some great news for you all"

"Me and Dom are going to have a baby" says a delighted Letty

"We had our 12 week scan today" utters Dom

Tej hugs Dom and Letty and congratulates them, then Roman, Hobbs and Ramsey line-up to as well.

A short while later they all head into the garden ready for the barbecue to begin.

"There are drinks in the cooler by the door if anyone wants one and other buffet food on the table in the kitchen." Shouts Dom

Ramsey and Letty are sitting talking in the garden.

"Do you want a feel of my tummy?" Asks Letty

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, go on."

Ramsey puts her hands on Letty's bump and smiles.

"Have you got any ideas of names yet" asks Ramsey

"Dom has a couple which I'm not keen on"

"What are they"

"Sophie and Tyson"

"They are nice names but not very you"

"That's what I told him so he's going to have another think"

"I'm just going to get a drink" Says Ramsey

"No problem"

Letty gets up and walks over to Dom.

"You okay baby" queries Dom

"Yeah I'm fine, just seeing how you're getting on, that's all"

"All good baby"

They kiss and Letty goes and sits back down.

A short while later.

"The foods ready, help yourselves" Shouts Dom

Letty sits and waits for everyone to get theirs before she does but Dom brings hers to her.

"There you go baby"

"Aww thank you baby, but you didn't have to get mine"

"It's fine"

Letty smiles at Dom.

They all sit down to eat.

Some time passes.

Dom stands up to make a speech

"Me and Letty have been through so much over the years, and known each other for years and I couldn't be happier, and now we are going to have a little one to look after and that has made me the happiest guy in the world, Letty has stood by me and never gave up on me and I love her so so much, so I would like you to join me in raising a glass, to Letty and our baby"

"To Letty and the baby" everyone says, charging glasses.

Letty gets up to kiss Dom.

"I love you so so much too"

Dom smiles and sits down. Letty sits on Doms knee and Dom puts his hands on her small, but ever growing bump.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few months past. Letty is 34 weeks pregnant with their first daughter. Letty wakes to Dom's hand on her bump and just smiles. Dom begins to wake.

"Morning handsome"

"Morning" groans Dom

"Do you fancy a coffee?"

"Yes but I'll make it"

"It's alright I'm pregnant not incapable"

"I know, I just don't want you doing too much"

"It's only making a coffee, not weight lifting"

Dom laughs.

"I'll make the breakfast then"

Letty makes coffee while Dom makes them some breakfast.

They both sit down to breakfast.

Once finished Dom washes up while Letty goes into the sitting room to start writing a list of what needs done.

"What you doing baby?" Shouts Dom

"Writing a list of things to be done for babies arrival"

"What's on it?"

"Well so far I have 'put crib up', and then baby brain sunk in I can't think"

Dom laughs. He heads upstairs to look for the crib.

"Where is the crib we bought?" Shouts Dom

"In the baby's cupboard in her room."

"Got it"

Letty heads upstairs to help Dom.

"Hey baby, I've come to help"

"I can do it baby it's fine"

"Okay then I'll watch, I need some entertainment anyway"

"Oi, cheeky"

Dom kisses Letty then gets started.

"This looks simple enough" says a confident Dom

"That's what you think"

"Can you hold these and tell me if their all there please?" asks Dom

"Yes"

"Thank you baby"

They start counting the parts and putting them into piles. Dom starts building the crib.

After a short while Dom gets stuck.

"Why is this not fitting there?"

"Because, baby, you've put the first side upside down"

"oh, why didn't you tell me?"

"I love watching people struggle, that's why" Letty joked

"here, let me do that bit" she said picking up a screwdriver

"It's fine, I'm more than capable" Dom said, smiling, knowing Letty was right.

"Evidently not… If you want a job doing, do it yourself and all that"

Dom smiles

Letty slots the bits together in a few minutes as Dom stands back amazed

"How do you even do that" he asked jokingly

"well, some people just aren't as amazing as I am at flatpack furniture… That, and reading the instructions help a lot"

"Ok then Bob the Builder, how about you finish building that and I'll hang the curtains up... Are you sure you want those pink curtains up?" Dom asked

"Yep, don't put those upside down too though" Letty said smiling

"I won't, or at least I'll try not too anyway"

"Good man"

Letty finishes the crib and Dom puts the curtains up.

"Well done, they're the right way up and everything" says Letty smiling

"Thank you, you're so cheeky, but I love you"

"I love you too"

They kiss. After a tea break they build the chest of drawers and the changing table together.

"Now what" asks Dom

"I don't know, I didn't write anything else down"

"We could pack my hospital bag" says Letty

"Yes we will do that"

Dom goes off to get the bag from downstairs while Letty starts putting things together to put in it.

"Here you go baby"

"Thank you handsome"

"Okay we need nappies and wipes from the top drawer of her changing table"

Dom goes to get them

"Got them"

"Now we need some clothes for her"

"Where are they" asks Dom

"middle drawer of her chest of drawers"

Dom goes to get them and comes back with baby grows and a dress to go home in.

"Will these do" Dom asks

"Yes they're fine"

Letty put the bottles, her clothes, dummy and everything else they need into the bag and puts the bag by the wardrobe for when they need it.

They both kiss and head downstairs to start dinner.

"What do you fancy for dinner baby" Asks Dom looking in the cupboards

"Do you fancy a take out?" Shouts Letty

"Yeah we could do, we haven't got much in and we have had a busy day"

"Yes we have, what shall we have?"

"Anything you want, I don't mind"

"Pizza it is then"

"I was hoping you would say that"

Dom gets the menu out and orders them both their usual pizzas. They snuggle up until it arrives.

Door bell rings

"Thank you, here's your money, keep the change"

They sit down and eat their pizzas.

A short while later Dom takes the boxes into the kitchen before returning to cuddle up to Letty on the sofa. They put on a movie and relax.

"Love you baby" says Dom looking down at Letty

"I love you too"

Half an hour into the movie and Letty falls asleep. Dom just looks down at her, kissed and head and smiles. Once the film finishes he grabs the throw from the back of the sofa and puts it over Letty and slowly moves around and falls asleep on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Letty is now 9 months pregnant and her and Dom are getting ready for the arrival.

It's 9:00am and Dom and Letty wake.

"You okay baby? asks Dom

"Yeah I'm okay"

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, it's my due date so probably stay in just incase"

"Okay baby"

They both get up and head into the sitting room.

"oooooo"

"You okay baby?" says a concerned Dom

"Yeah I think the baby might be coming"

"Okay sit down there"

Letty's waters break.

Dom starts to walk around panicking, then rings an ambulance.

"Dom, it's okay, I'm okay, just come and sit next to me"

"Okay baby, I'm coming"

Dom sits next to Letty and they hold hands.

"Are you ready to meet our little princess?"

"Of course I am, I can't wait, I love you baby, you're doing great" says Dom kissing Letty's hand

The ambulance arrives 15 minutes later. Dom helps Letty up and grabs the bag on the way out the door and into the ambulance which is parked outside the door.

"Did you grab the bag?" asks Letty

"Yes I did"

Once at the hospital. Letty is made comfortable and examined. She is told she is only 3 centimetres dilated.

"Going to be a while baby" says Dom

"That's okay, I have you here"

Dom smiles and leans in to kiss her.

A few hours pass and Letty's contractions have got stronger.

"You're doing so well baby"

"The pain is unreal"

"I know, but you're doing amazingly and it will soon be over"

"Easy for you to say, you're not in this position"

"I know but you know I'd swap with you"

A few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in so much pain, ahhhhh,"

"It's fine darling"

Dom kisses Letty's head.

Letty gets examined again and is told she is 8 centimetres.

"So close baby"

Letty smiles while breathing in and out through the contractions.

A couple of hours later and Letty is ready to push, Dom is in the bathroom.

"DOM, DOM" shouts Letty

"I don't want him to miss it!" she says to the midwife

"What is it baby?"

"She's coming"

Dom smiles and sit next to Letty holding her hand.

"I need to push now"

"You can, go on"

Letty begins to push.

"I can't do it Dom, I can't"

"Yes you can, come on you can do this, our little girl is nearly here, come on"

"Can you see her head"

"Yeeesss" Dom says having a quick peek

Dom goes to look.

"Yes, yes she is and the top of her head is so beautiful and she has so much hair"

Letty smiles and continues to push.

"One final push Letty and she's here, come on"

Letty pushes one last time and their beautiful little girl is born.

The nurse hands her to Letty.

"She's beautiful"

Dom kisses his little girls head, then goes to kiss Letty's but she lifts her head and they lock lips instead.

The nurse takes the baby to weigh her before handing her back to Letty. She weighs 7lb 6oz.

"Dom, here sit down"

Letty hands her to Dom and he sits on the bed next to Letty.

"What shall we call her? Asks Dom

"She looks like a Sophia"

"Then that's what we'll call her."

Letty smiles and kisses Dom.

"You should rest baby, you were amazing today"

Letty leans into Dom and falls asleep on his shoulder while holding Sophia's hand. Dom kisses Letty's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week passes and Dom and Letty are settling into parenthood. It's 5:00am and Sophia wakes.

"I'll go" says a tired Dom

"Thank you baby, I'll go and get a bottle ready"

"Okay baby"

Dom goes into Sophia's nursery and picks her up out of her crib.

"Hello little one" Dom says smoothly

Letty puts Sophia's made bottle into a bottle warmer.

"Nearly ready gorgeous" shouts Letty

Dom comes into the living room holding Sophia in his arms.

"How's this?" asks Letty

"It's fine, do you want her?"

"no, you have this one I'll do the next feed"

"Okay baby, you can go back to bed if you want, I'll be there shortly"

"No I'll be okay, I'll wait until you've finished"

Letty sits down next to Dom, puts her arm around him and holds Sophia's foot.

"she's perfect"

"Just like her mum" Dom says

Letty smiles and leans in to kiss Dom. They kiss.

A short while passes. After winding Sophia she falls asleep in Dom's arms. Letty kisses Sophia's head then heads to bed while Dom takes Sophia to bed.

"sleep well beautiful." Dom says while putting Sophia down

A few minutes later Dom heads to bed.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, gone down straight away."

"Love you, you're an amazing father"

"You're an amazing mother and I love you too."

Letty smiles and cuddles into Dom. Letty falls asleep before Dom.

A few hours pass and Dom and Letty begin to wake.

"What time is it?" asks a sleepy Letty

"Nine am"

"Is Sophia still asleep?"

"Yes she is, she'll probably be up soon though"

"We should get up ready"

They both get up, Letty makes the bed while Dom goes to make coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please"

Letty goes in to check on Sophia before heading into the sitting room.

"Is she okay?" asks Dom

"Who" says Letty sarcastically

"Let me think, she's tiny, gorgeous and looks like her mum, who do you think"

Letty giggles

"Oh her, yes she's fine"

Dom takes his and Letty's coffee into the sitting room.

"There you go baby"

"Thank You Dom"

They both sit down and drink their coffee.

A few minutes pass

Sophia begins to cry

"I'll go, you take the cups out" says Letty

"okay baby, I'll get a bottle ready"

"thank you"

Letty goes to get Sophia.

"Morning gorgeous, you had a lovely lie in today"

Letty heads towards the kitchen to Dom.

"look there's Daddy, making your breakfast"

Dom walks over to them and kisses Sophia on the head and then kisses Letty.

"Nearly done" says Dom

Letty goes to sit down in the sitting room with Sophia.

"There you go gorgeous girl, breakfast time"

Letty feeds Sophia.

"I'm going to go and get a shower before tonight"

"what's happening tonight?" Asks Letty

"They are all coming round for a barbecue and drinks to celebrate the baby's birth"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry"

"It's okay, if you want me to cancel I can"

"no, no it's fine I just forgot"

"Okay"

Dom kisses Letty and heads off for a shower. Letty begins to wind Sophia and she lets out a big burp. Letty giggles.

"Good girl"

"I heard that" shouts Dom from the bathroom

Letty giggles again.

"She really is her mum's daughter" says Dom

"Oi you, she takes after you more like"

Dom smiles and heads to the kitchen. It's 11:00 am.

"I'm going to start making the rest of the food for tonight" says Dom

"okay baby, I'll go and change Sophia and then put her on her play mat, will you be able to keep an eye on her while I take a shower"

"Yes of course, I can see her clearly from here"

Letty heads off to go and change Sophia's nappy before bringing her back to put her on her play mat. Dom watches on from the kitchen.

"Behave" Letty looks at Dom "You, not Sophia"

Dom laughs

"I will"

"Look after her"

"I will, I promise"

Letty blows a kiss and smiles.

Letty goes for her shower and Dom finishes getting the food for tonight ready while Sophia lies on her play mat.


End file.
